Por una buena causa
by GoldensCompany
Summary: Yolanda, la nueva integrante de los mugiwara y Nami,la navegante, hacen una apuesta muy peculiar.  ¿Conseguirá Yolanda que TODOS sus compañeros cooperem con una donación?


Yolanda: 16 años, rubia con el pelo liso, por los hombros y con flequillo recto, ojos marrones, mide 1,65 y su sueño es poder dibujar los lugares mas extraños y hermosos del mudo.

* * *

><p>Era una mañana como cualquier otra, el cielo estaba despejado, no habían indicios de tormenta, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper jugaban en el césped, Franky estaba al timón, Brook estaba sentado tocando el violín, Zoro como siempre entranando, Robin estaba tumbada tomando el sol y leyendo, Nami estaba en su habitación acabando el mapa de la isla en la que habían estado hacía unos días. Sanji estaba revoloteando alrededor de Robin por si necesitaba algo y Yolanda, la nueva compañera de los mugiwara estaba con Nami en la habitación de las chicas dibujando en su cuaderno.<p>

*En la habitación de las chicas*

¡Por fin! ¡Ya esta!

¿Ya has acabado?

¡Si! ¿Tu?

Todavía me queda un poco.

Entonces te espero, en cuanto acabes salimos a tomar el sol.

No hace falta que me esperes si no quieres Nami, además, seguro que Sanji ya te hecha de menos.

Pues por eso mismo te espero, aquí se esta muy tranquilo.

Por cierto, ¿me dejas dinero?

No.

¿Porfa?

No, ¿tu no tienes?

Esque es para las 3.

¿Pero no le toca a Robin este mes?

Nop, es el que viene, bueno, ¿me dejas o no?

Pues... - una maliciosa sonrisa por parte de Nami, hizo pensar a Yolanda que no podia tramar nada bueno – vale, pero con una condición.

Ya decía yo que esa sonrisa no era buena. ¿Qué quieres?

Una prueba.

¿Qué?

Si eres capaz de conseguir que TODOS nuestros compañeros colaboren en la causa, la próxima vez que te toque los compraré yo. Eso sí, tiene que ser antes de que acabe el día.

¿Ese TODOS incluye a Robin?

Pues claro.

Trato hecho Nami.

Dicho esto, las dos chicas salieros de su camarote y se fueron con Robin. Nami cogió una tumbona y se puso a tomar el sol. Por otra parte, Yolanda se dispuso a comenzar su "colecta de donativos por una buena causa".

Robin.

Sí, ¿Que quieres dibujante-san?

Oye, ¿me prestas dinero?

Claro, ¿te toca a ti este mes?

Sip.

El dinero esta en mi cajón de mi mesita de noche, coge lo que necesites.

¡Muchas gracias!

Yolanda se marchó en dirección a su camarote dejando a una Robin con su libro y a una Nami que todavía conservaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de salir del camarote con una pequeña bolsita en las manos en la cual guardaría el dinero, se dispuso a comenzar con los chicos. El primero sería Franky, que estaba al timón muy relajado y bebiendose una cola.

¡Franky!

¡Hola Yolanda! Dime, ¿querías algo?

Pues sí, veras, necesito...un pequeño favor.

¿Que ocurre? - Franky se había dado cuenta de que Yolanda estaba roja como un tomate - ¿Te encuentras mal?

No, no es eso, es que... - _Vaya, no va a ser tan fácil como pensaba.. ya sé – _Necesito saber si quieres participar en una donación.

¿Una donación?¿Qué clase de donación?

Es por una buena causa, para mí y las demás chicas.

¿Y qué necesitas?

Dinero.

¿Y para que lo quieres?

Puees... - _Ya está, no me puedo andar con más rodeos, igualmente es algo natural ¿no?_ - Necesito comprar tampones.

Franky se comenzó a poner cada vez más blanco y alzó una ceja.

¿Tampones?

Sí, verás, digamos que ya es ESA época del més y me toca a mí comprar.

¿Sabes? La próxima vez que me pidas algo no preguntaré el para que y así me ahorro esto – Yolanda sonrió.

¿Entonces?

Toma – sacó unos billetes del mismo lugar en el que guardaba sus reservas y se lo tendió a la chica.

¡Gracias por la colaboración! - Le dió un beso en la mejilla y se marchó sonriente.

Vale, uno menos, ahora... mmm... ¡A Brook!

Dicho esto se fué con el esqueleto, no sin pasar antes por delante de Nami y decirle:

Franky ya está.

Nami la miró perpleja y le sonrió.

Muy bien sólo te faltan seis más.

La joven dibujante se dirijió hacia dónde se encontraba el peculiar esqueleto.

¡Brook!

Ah, hola señorita Yolanda, dime ¿ me enseñas tus bragas?

¡NO! - y dicho estole dio una patada al esqueleto tirandole al suelo.

¡Ay que violenta! Bueno, ¿Y que querías?

Que me dejes dinero.

¿Para?

La compra de tampones.

Ni ensayado le hibiese salido mejor. El esqueleto se atragantó con su propia saliva mientras observaba a la muchacha que sonreía y le extendía la mano para recibir su donación.

Brook se sacó la cartera de dentro de su cráneo y le dio un par de billetes.

¡Gracias Brook! Y, por cierto, no esperes a que te devuelva el cambio.

No te preocuper y ahora, ¿Me enseñarás tus bragas?

¡NO! - y nuevamente le lanzó otra patada – ¡Ciao Brook! - le guiñó un ojo al esqueleto. - Bien, ahora... ¡Zoro!

La joven subió corriendo a la caseta del vijía y allí le encontró, como de costumbre, entrenando.

¡ZORO!

¡Ahh! - el espadachín, que estaba muy concentrado haciendo flexiones en una barra se pegó tal susto que se calló al suelo - ¡YOLANDA!¡PERO QUE HACES, ME PODRÍA HABER HECHO MUCHO DAÑO!

¿Daño?¿Tu? No te creo, pero bueno, perdona.

No pasa nada, y dime ¿Que haces por aquí?

Necesito que colabores con una donación.

¿Me has visto cara de banco?

Sí, a ti y a todos los demás. ¡Vamos Zoro!¡No me seas rata!

¿Y que pasa si no quiero cooperar?

Pues...

¿Pues..?

Pues puede haber sangre.

¿Y tu te crees que me puede molestar la sangre?

Pero esque no te he dicho de dónde viene la sangre.

Zoro miró a la chica confundido y su cara cambió completamente de color cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven señalaba hacia abajo con la mirada. El espadachín comprendió y le dio un par de billetes.

¡Gracias Zoro!

¡No me lo vuelvas a pedir más en tu vida!

Si si, ale hasta otra.

La chica bajó muy alegre y se dispuso a buscar a otra víctima.

A ver...ahora a quien le toca...¡Sanji!

Cuando Yolanda entró el rubio estaba sentado en la cocina leyendo el periódico y nada más notarla, se puso a corretear a su alrededor como hacia con Nami y Robin.

¡Yoli-swaan! ¡¿Dime? ¡¿Que quieres? ¡¿Te, café, un pastel, un bocata o uno de mis besos? - Sanji se lanzo a la rubia y antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar ya estaba abrazado a ella y sus ojos eran dos corazones, igual que su ceja.

Yolanda se dió cuenta de que, en la página por la que Sanji se había quedado había un anuncio de tampones.

Necesito que colabores con una donación.

¿Para que?

Para poder comprar algunos de esos. - y señaló el periódico -

¿Que? - Sanji miró la oja del periódico en la qual, casualmente, también tenía un anuncio de «¿Buscas pareja?¡Encunatra aquí a tu pareja ideal!»- ¡Nooo!¡Yoli-swaan onegai!¡Para que quieres a otro si ya me tienes a mi!

¿Eh? - Yolanda se dio cuenta de que Sanji había mirado el anuncio equivocado - ¡No bobo, eso no! - y después de golpear al cocinero, le enseñó el anuncio correcto – en eso es en lo que necesito que colabores.

¿Eh? - Sanji se quedó mudo, se había puesto rojo como un tomate y había comenzado a hiperventilar.

Sanji, ¿Estás bien?

Yolanda se había dado cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba el rubio y estaba a punto de salir a buscar a Chopper cuando Sanji, todavía sin soltar palabra asintió con la cabeza y sacó de su pantalón unos billetes tendiéndoselos a la joven

Gracias Sanji, acabas de salvar unos pantalones.

Y dicho esto, le dió un beso en la mejilla y se fue en direccion hacia donde estaban sus tres compañeros restantes jugando.

¡Chicos, venid os necesito!

Luffy, Usopp y Chopper se acercaron curiosos a ver que necesitaba su compañera.

¿Que ocurre Yolanda? - preguntó el renito.

Necesito que me presteis dinero.

Bueno Chopper tu eres médico así que es posible que tu lo sepas.

¿El que?

Cuando una chica llega a una certa edad, vamos, los 12 – 13 años, necesita comprar algunos complementos cada mes debido a un cambio que se produce en su cuerpo. Supongo que la doctora Kureha te lo ha explicado alguna vez.

El rostro de Chopper palideció y por un momento parecía que se iba a desmayar, en cuanto escuchó las palabras "chica", "complementos", "mes", "cambio", "cuerpo" y "Kureha".

Después sacó unos billetes de debajo de su sombrero, se los dió a Yolanda y le dijo a sus compañeros que hicieran lo mismo.

¿¡Que! ¿Porque?

¡Solo hacedlo! - Chopper seguía blanco.

Y dinos Yolanda – comenzó el narizón - ¿Que es de lo que le has hablado a Chopper que le ha hecho ponerse blanco?

¿Me prestaréis dinero si os lo digo? - ambos asintieron con la cabeza – Necesito dinero para tampones.

¡TOMA! - gritó Usopp y le tendió un fajo de billetes - ¿Con esto basta?

Y sobra querido amigo, ten – le devolvió algunos billetes.

Oye Yolanda.

Dime Luffy.

¿Que son los tampones? - El rostro de su compañera se puso rojo y sus labios comenzaron a temblar _¿Cómo narices le iba a contestar esa pregunta?_

Puees.. los tampones son...mmm...son un complemento que una mujer necesita durante unos dias cada mes.

Ah...¿como las cuchillas de afeitar?

¿Eh?Ah... - una gotita resbaló por detrás de la cabeza de la rubia – si si, como las cuchillas. Buenos, ¿me prestas?

Claro.

Gracias.

Una vez había recibido el dinero por parte de todos sus compañeros, se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde estaba la pelirroja.

Ya esta.

¿¡QUE? ¿YA?¿TODOS?

Bueno no, me falta uno.

¿A si?¿Quien?

Tu.

Mmm, ¿ y como puedo saber si es verdad o no?

Pues – la rubia miro a su derecha, donde estaba Robin sentada. - Robin, ¿tu me crees?

La morena, que ya no podía aguantarse las ganas de reír, había estado observando a su compañera con los ojos fleur todo el tiempo. Nami la miró estupefacta, en ese mismo momento le hubiese gustado tener la misma habilidad que Robin para poder ver las caras que habían puesto sus compañeros.

En cuanto llegaron a la siguiente isla, Yolanda salió corriendo a la farmacia más cercana para comprar los tampones, y bueno, como le había sobrado dinero, también se compró unos modelitos nuevos para añadirlos a su armario.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, un saludo y un beso a todos!<p>

Rewiews plis!


End file.
